A Year Ago Today
by Brelli
Summary: Sara sifts through memories of her time with grissom from their meeting to a year after he left her, returning to Vegas. GS backstory


**A/N: **Hi there. Welcome to my second CSI fic. If any of you out there read my first one, this one is a little different in style, in that it is more traditional. I'm not really much of a writer and I don't have a beta so if you notice mistakes feel free to pick me up on them. You should also know that I haven't seen any of season 5 (and won't until at least feb) so not only will there be no spoilers, which is kinda irrelevant as this is a backstory but there may be innacuracies if new things are learnt about the characters, ignore them. This was originally inspired by a Delta Goodrem song of the same name but it's grown since and hence doesn't really follow the song anymore.

**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old.

**A Year Ago Today**

Sara Sidle sat on her window sill staring mindlessly into the distance, one leg hanging loosely by her side while she held the other captive at her chest. Continual streams of rain fell from the sky angrily pounding against the pavement below. The stray drops that trickled down the glass of her window mirrored the tears she could no longer hold back. The storm raging outside her bedroom window was just a metaphor for the sudden inner turmoil she was experiencing. Ironically, truth be told, nature was playing one of her cruel tricks, tormenting Sara. It was a bright sunny day with children playing and laughing in the courtyard below. Streams of sunshine filtering in through her window, creating a fragmented pattern across her soft features, mocking her fragile emotions. Sara fought the urge to hide away and wallow in her sorrow. The memories of times passed continued to resurface, drowning her with their intensity. A year ago today her mentor, Gil Grissom, had left San Francisco for the final time returning to Vegas leaving her; sad and alone. She had promised herself this time she wouldn't miss him. She had known he would have to leave at some point, that was the way of the world. She had made sure she could and would prepare herself for it. She had left out the most important variable, that her time with the renowned forensic entomologist would evolve into more than just a friendship or a casual fling. She had managed to keep that promise, until today.

And now he was gone, long gone. She craved his touch. A simple caress to comfort her. She missed the way her stomach erupted into a fit of butterflies every time he looked at her. Most of all she missed the way he made her feel. One gaze from his deep blue eyes and she felt like she was the most important person in the room, she felt desired, she felt loved. And now he was gone. She was left craving his contact and for this she despised herself. She wasn't sure if it was torture or ecstasy but she knew she could not resist their regular phone conversations. They kept things light. Often they would turn to the safe topic of work. An interesting puzzle here, some case-breaking advice there. All the while ignoring the desire oozing through their veins. Today was different though. Today she couldn't forget, couldn't ignore it and it was tearing her up inside. She wished she could go into work and avoid her emotions but as luck or fate or whatever there was out there would have it, she was struck with a day off and no-one or nothing but tears to accompany her. Perhaps he would call her today. Perhaps today she would tell him how she really felt or perhaps he would come knocking on her door profess his undying feelings of love for her, sweep her off her feet and take her to Vegas with him. Or perhaps she would spend another night alone, yearning for a man she could never really have.

A slow smile spread across her face morphing into a full fledged tooth-gapped grin as she remembered why it was she missed him so much. She remembered the first time she met him, attending a forensics seminar. She was just a student at the time and her thirst for knowledge couldn't quite be quenched. Gil Grissom, senior CSI at the Las Vegas crime lab was the guest lecturer. The idea of a criminalist from the sin city intrigued her. His expertise in entomology certainly piqued her curiosity. The first thing about him that caught her attention when she finally met him was his ever present passion for his topic. As he was talking about insects helping to determine location of initial scene, she had lifted her head from her intense scribbling to look at him. He was so engrossed. She scanned the audience and noticed they too were all completely engaged. She wasn't sure if it was his magnetic blue eyes, she still claims it wasn't, that caused her notes to soon lay forgotten as she stared intently at him while he spoke. After the lecture had finished she took her time to clear her things away into her back pack. She wanted to ask him some questions but there was already a group milling around him and she hadn't been in the mood to compete for his attention. She waited back, sitting quietly in her chair until the last of the congregation had begun to meander out the exit. Gil Grissom had started packing away his aids as she walked down the steps to the stage. Turning around to face her, he stated,

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come down from there." The smirk was evident in his tone. " I noticed you a few times during the seminar. You were studiously taking notes then you just looked around and seemed to tune out. Did I lose you there somewhere?" This time his voice held a playful challenge.

"Quite the contrary Dr. Grissom." She confidently answered his challenge. "I simply did not want to miss anything," She paused slightly, "important." A smile had begun to form at the light banter.

"Please just call me Grissom. I'm not much for formalities."

"Sara Sidle. You can call me Sara" At this he extended his right arm and she mimicked the gesture to shake hands.

"Pleased to meet you Sara."

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your lecture."

"I'd love that but we'll have to walk and talk. The cleaners will be in here any second to prepare for the next lecture." He paused for a moment contemplating as he gathered up his belongings. "Actually, if you don't mind, there's this little café nearby. I'm starving. My body clock hasn't quite adjusted to days yet." He looked at her expectantly. "Night shift back home" he answered her silent question.

"Sure, I'd like that. It's probably for the best, I actually have quite a few questions. I hope you don't mind" Suddenly she too felt rather hungry, mixed with a small case of butterflies that she chose to ignore.

"It would be my pleasure" He replied as he ushered her out of the lecture theatre.

They sat across from each other in a secluded booth in the little, quaint café talking for hours. He was noticeably pleased at the level of intellect behind the questions she asked and she in turn was suitably impressed by the detail and knowledge behind his answers. Finally the time came for them to leave. He handed her his business card telling her to call at anytime with any questions. She thanked him profusely for all his help and for his card and he paid for lunch. Then he was gone. That was the first time he left Sara and this time she was filled with a sense of contentment as a result of their enjoyable, fulfilling discussions.

The tears falling down Sara's face had subsided during her reverie replaced by a feeling similar to that contentment.

**TBC...**


End file.
